


Veiled

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [90]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hidden Feelings, Hiding parts of yourself, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Not openly or directly expressed; masked; disguised; hidden.





	Veiled

Victor Frankenstein had many emotions, many views, many thoughts, and many actions that never saw the light of day. Some he hid whenever he was around people, anyone, everyone. Some of himself was hidden only from the public. From the people who already didn’t know the parts of him shared, because they didn’t want to. Some parts of him are hidden from no one, no one but himself.

The parts that are veiled from the most prying of eyes are the easiest found. The parts that are hidden only to himself are easy for all to see, but never mentioned.


End file.
